


Little inquisition drabbles

by Novice_artist



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novice_artist/pseuds/Novice_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things i sent to my friend that i thought i should share</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you think i should do more of these give me a character and i'll see what i can do.

We were talking about what if fenris came with hawke as a couple.  
What if instead of finding fenris with hawke, you’re walking around and you find where a battle took place, bodies of templar soldiers everywhere but one body caught your eye, it wasnt a templar. It was a elf with soft white hair, he’s been laying there for a while his body reeked of decay. He had strange patters carved in his body like someone took something out of his skin. You didn’t know why this happened or who he was but varric gave a quiet “oh no” at the body you turn and ask him if he knew the elf, varric took a while to respond but spoke up “fenris, his name was fenris, hawke…knew him better than i did…he won’t take too lightly to this news…”


	2. Hawke hears the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hawke reacted to the news of fenris

The news did hit hawke hard but he refused to believe it you all brought him to the giant above ground grave yard forming there. You walked him to the body but at about as soon as it was in viewing distance hawke ran to the body of the elf screaming out his name telling the long gone warrior to wake up from his never ending sleep. The champion of kirkwall, in nothing but pieces having lost everything, you couldnt get him to come back so you had to leave him. Varric stayed by hawkes side returning with the mage, days went by and the more the time passed the more distant from the world hawke was becoming. The man sunk to any bottom of a bottle he could find, never sharing anything with anyone. He had lost everything, his mother, siblings, now his lover. What was there left in his life, and thats exactly what he thought to himself. Days, weeks, then months went by since anyone has caught sight of hawke, you and varric decided to finally go looking for the wreck only clue you had was an empty bottle on the road to the grave yard of the fall templars and hawkes former lover. Once you were there you saw it, a fresh body on the ground laying on its side and hiding the elf. On closer examination it was obvious on who it was, hawke the champion of kirkwall. Now the man stabbed through his chest by his own dagger hand and hand with his love. Both at peace, but gone from the world they were needed in.


	3. Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is added to the sad drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though this one didn't hit as hard. Maybe because anders isnt my favorite sadly but i hope you anders fans enjoy this pain.

You have heard stories about the abomination apostate, anders. Varric said he had a demon of the fade in him which was referred to as justice and or vengeance. You knew that he was also a lover of hawkes and that he was a bit of a hand full. The man went missing after a while and hawke has searched for him since, no signs of the apostate till the day you stumbled upon a cave entrance. It was caved in so you have to knock a few stones out of the way to get to an opening, inside was a dusty old mine that must have been here for years. It was littered with skeletons and half decayed corpses, not to mention giant spiders and demons. On further examination of the mine you started to find fresher corpses not so decayed as the others but still on their way to nothing but bones. You followed these bodies for a while seeing a blood trail of somebody who was probably injured and limping, it was dried and no where near fresh so whoever was in trouble must be dead in the mine somewhere. The trail led to a collapsed room causing you to stop and poke around for another way in, lucky you found one not too far but looked as if it could collapse at any moment. The room was in ruins, rubble and bodies everywhere, what went on here was one hell of a battle but who’s battle and why. In the middle of the room laid a mage, his hair tied back and hands burnt. He reeked of death but his features were familiar, you’ve never seen them before yet they rung a bell…a bell you wished to never have been rung like this. It was the apostate, the abomination, the murderer…hawkes love. Anders, dead right in front of your feat. He fought to his last dying breaths and this shattered run down mine was now his final resting place. Hawke would be happy to know where he went but not about his well being.


End file.
